


I'll be your Sign

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Supergirl is out stargazing, letting her thought roam the cosmos without limit when someone joins her on the roof of the building: A woman named Zoey who has a very different reason to be on the roof.





	I'll be your Sign

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Implied Suicidal intention. 
> 
> If you're having these kind of thoughts, please seek help: Family, friends, therapy.

Supergirl sits on top of the NC Trade Tower, her gaze roaming the stars in the clear skies above the city. Her thoughts goes beyond the glimmering starlight, to her lost home, to the piece of it still aimlessly roaming the universe. Tears warm her cheeks and blur the stars from her sight. 

A door opens and closes, a few footsteps and a gasp of surprise. Supergirl is joined by a woman, eyes wide and dark, her mane of green hair catches in the wind falls on her face. "huh, guess this is my sign" 

"Sign?" Supergirl wipes at the tears on her cheeks, hiding her own pain quickly. 

The woman look at the edge of the building and points. "I didn’t come here just for the view." 

Supergirl scoots a little over and tap the spot right next to her. "I'm happy to be your sign tonight." 

The woman takes the offered space. She appears to be in her pajamas and a warm jacket. "I honestly don't have any idea what to say."

"What's your name?" The question hits Zoey harder than Supergirl anticipated. 

"Zoey?" it's almost a question before the tears and sobs take over. 

"it's nice to meet you Zoey. I'm here to help or listen if you want" Supergirl wrap her cape around the woman's shoulders. 

"thanks the wind is pretty chilly up here." Zoey takes a shaky breath. "I just brought this jacket, didn't think I'd have to keep myself warm."

"Its okay, I can warm us up if need be." Supergirl makes her eyes glow with heat. 

It takes a few minutes of silence for Zoey to stop shivering and a few more to speak. "I lost people in my life. A lot of people, it’s a mess I don’t really want to talk about.” she feels the fabric of the cape between her fingers. “I have meds I need to take everyday and it cost a lot, ended up costing me a lot of people too.” 

"I don't know who you lost or how you lost them." Supergirl shrug. "But I can tell you that the future can be bright and filled with great people" She let the words hang in the air. "Do you think a future like that is impossible for you ?" 

“Right now, I don’t see how I could bounce back.” Zoey leans forward, her chin into her hands. 

Supergirl keeps her eyes glowing with heat and kneel in front of Zoey. “I asked you if you thought a bright future filled with amazing people is possible. I know you can’t see it, Zoey, you’re in the dark.” The girl of steel takes the girl’s hands between hers. “But do you think it’s possible?” 

Zoey is quiet for a while, she alternate between looking at her hands and Supergirl’s glowing eyes. “No, I don’t know how to let people get close again after what happened.” 

“Yes you do, you’re doing it right now.” Supergirl squeeze Zoey’s hand softly. “You came in through that door and you told me this was a sign. You thought of me as a sign. A sign of what?” 

“Sometimes my head gets so dark, I don’t see what’s right in front of me.” Zoey swallow thickly. “I thought you were a sign that not everyone wants me to be gone. I thought you were here for me.” 

“I don’t want you gone, Zoey. I was looking at the stars for my own light, I’m happy to share it with you.” Supergirl smiles and pulls her cellphone from the pocket of her suit. “Text me when things get bad and wait for my reply.” 

“I… I won’t be able to I have social anxiety I can’t just call Supergirl when I feel bad!” Zoey’s eyes widen as her mind works over time for a moment until Supergirl interrupts.

“Would scheduled check-ins work better? Like, three text per day at specific hours?” Supergirl suggests.

“Yeah that would probably work, I’m better when there’s a plan.” She opens her phone and set up some alarms for it. 

“If you miss a check in, I’ll call you, okay?” Supergirl says as Zoey shows her the number. 

Zoey nods a few times and gives a thumbs up, looking around, clearly uncertain. “Why?” 

“Because I don’t want you gone. Because there is hope and I want to help you see it.” Supergirl stand up and helps the girl up too. “Want me to fly you down?” 

“Yeah, I wanted to know the feeling before ...leaving.” Zoey peeks down, and she immediately takes a step back. “Now I suppose I’ll have to tell someone tomorrow?” 

Supergirl smiles brightly, a different kind of tears now on her cheek. “Sounds like a plan!”

As the two women float down the building, the dawn rise above the horizon. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
